Does Charlie Know?
by twilight0909
Summary: A small humourous play off of the novel Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer. Charlie over hears a conversation between Bella and Edward. What has he heard? And why does Edward find it so entertaining?
1. Chapter 1

Does Charlie Know?

Co-written by twighlight0909 and Seras Alson

Disclaimer: The characters in the story and all things leading up to this fan fiction do not belong to me. They are proudly owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

(Note: This story has been rewritten and revised.)

"Edward, Please! If you could give me anything in the world, all I want is this!" If only she were more acquainted with the world, she'd understand that as a gentleman, I could never give her what she wished for. "I don't think I could ever change you Bella. I have too much respect for you and your family. My sense of decency would never allow it." Hopefully she will understand the complexity of this situation.

"Edward…please, just listen to me."

_Arg!_ She is pleading with me now. I sigh, momentarily defeated. "Fine, I'll let you have your say."

At this she smiles, her brown eyes lighting up in the way that I love so much. "I don't like being human, being human is overrated. If you would just change me then we can spend eternity together. I would give anything to be what you are, to be with you forever. If I'm human I won't be able to do that. Eventually I'll die"

Her words were passionate, but I wasn't budging. "That is the natural way to die, the way it should be" My words were quiet, but the flicker of sadness that washes over her made it clear that she had heard.

Still she tries. "Edward." I may have chosen a girl with too thick a skull…

"Bella you're trying my last ounce of patience," I hate to say no to her. "You can give me any excuse in the world and I still won't change my mind. No is no Bella, it's not going to happen right now and that's final. Now please, stop bringing this up."

Her face starts to turn a faint shade of red, a colour I would have liked if she were blushing. However as it is, the change in her skin tone was not from blushing but from anger. I can see the tears forming. _No, I do still like that colour… I wonder if she turns that colour EVERYWHERE… that would be quite pleasant. I may have to… _Mentally I growled at myself. Now was definitely not that time to be thinking about what shade of red she could turn, and where.

"EDWARD CULLEN! Give me one GOOD reason why you won't change me!" The tone of her voice makes me cringe outwardly, however inside, I couldn't help but chuckle. "I mean, you owe… no I… We had a deal!"

"We aren't married Bella."

"Well then I accept…" She blanches and I grin. Sometimes I enjoy when her brain and her mouth aren't connected.

"Well then, shall I tell Alice? I am sure she already has the entire thing planned." I can see her face contorting in her frustration. I feel it is time for a well placed laugh.

Her skin goes darker. "Edward! You are now avoiding the whole thing. This is not funny. I am being serious! Why won't you let me really be with you?!"

My laugh is gone. I greatly dislike when she feels it fitting to make a scene, but I can't always save her from herself. "You want to know why Bella?"

The annoyance reaches her eyes. "Yes Edward I want to know why!"

I reach over and grab the girl that I love. I hold her as close as I dare without hurting her. "I do not what to change you Bella because," I whisper as I carefully stroke her soft hair and kiss her forehead "I love you. I love when I kiss you and your face turns a nice shade of pink. I love watching you in the morning, just as you wake up. I love when you tell me you want a moment to be human, or the fact that you take great pleasure in eating your food. I want to be able to keep watching you sleep and hearing you dream… even though they are mostly about me." I look at her, the annoyance only slightly on her face. We both laugh softly. "Every time I hug you or hold you close I can hear your heart beat, the blood coursing through your veins. I want to be able to touch you, knowing your skin is warm. The way you smell after a shower, and the way you look at me in the sunlight, those are things that I don't think I could live without. Bella if I change you, all of that is going to fade away. Most of the things I admire about you are in fact, your human traits."

"Edward…" _This woman is exhausting. I think I may have found another way in which to kill a vampire._

"Bella," My lips are pursed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Edward…just listen" She persists.

_Arg! No! Does she honestly think that if she continues to talk, her reasoning will dawn on me and my entire thought process would be changed?_ _She is trying to work on 106 years of wisdom here._ _I wonder if she has forgotten how old I am?_ "No Bella I'm done listening and Charlie is going to be home soon. You know I am still not on the best of terms with him." The look of utter bewilderment crosses her face. _Yes, she definitely forgot the age difference…_

"But" I am really starting to hate that word.

"No buts Bella, I'll talk to you later" At which point I reach over and kiss her on the lips. I start to walk to her bedroom door, a smile breaking out on my face.

"Edward" _God damn it! I was so close!_ The smile was gone now. _Why can't she just take a good-bye? No she has to be the one with the last word!_

"What miss Bella, what is it?"

"Are you coming back tonight?" I want so badly to come back but she has to think about what I said. I need to tell her what I want to say, but how to put it. I need to tell her before Charlie gets home. That didn't give us a lot of time I can already hear him on his way. A fact I wish wasn't true considering that he wasn't just thinking. Oh no, he was singing.

I start to head down the stairs, she follows. I need to think, I need to get this right without hurting her. "Bella…" I try, my words falling on deaf ears.

"No Edward this is important to me. Why do you have to be so stubborn, why don't you just do it?" _She thinks I'm stubborn? She thinks I'M stubborn?! Me the one who is trying to drop this for now?_ Yes definitely too think of a skull.

"Bella you need to understand that I cant, at least not right now. I know how stubborn you can be, and you'll get what you want either way. Can't you just wait till you're out of Charlie's house?" Oh no…speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

I can't make it out in time. Bella is going to answer me and I can't just leave… I hope to god she speeds things up, please let him be stalled! I need to know where he is... I couldn't even finish my thought because I heard his. _Cause this is thriller… thriller night. And no one's going to save you from the beast about to… __What the hell is going on in MY house?!_ I hate irony.

_Oh dear lord, how did I get it wrong? I thought he was further away. I just hope he doesn't know I'm here. I can't escape. I need to hide but Bella…she just keeps talking. Stupid woman gene_. I grab Bella and we race back to her room.

I heard Charlie's thoughts again. _Those shoes are nice. _

_Oh no my shoes!_

_Those shoes aren't mine… _"ISABELLA SWAN!"

We both heard him coming up the stairs. I am panicking. I can't think at. All I can do is freeze and wait. Wait till Charlie comes through the door. I am not really sure of what he heard. "What in god's name are you doing here Edward Cullen. Or better yet what are you planning to do with my daughter?!" _Oh god…did he hear?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tension in the room is thick. I can feel it; enough to strangle me, if I needed to breathe. The vibe emanating off of Charlie would be enough to kill Jasper. I try to get a clear connection with his mind, trying to listen. I can't, he has too many thoughts running through his head. And yet, as in the dark as I am at the moment, I know the inevitability. Charlie will kick me out of the house, again. I am already on thin ice with Bella's father, and that was just with me spending time in their kitchen. Right now, I am in her room, a place that in any father's eyes, was off limits.

_This night is just going more and more to the dogs._ I chuckle at my own pun, an action that does not do well to sate Charlie's ire with me. I feel like a teenager again, being scolded for forsaking a girl's honour. The way he looks just now is an image I don't think I could ever burn from my mind. _Damn photogenic memory._ Strangely enough, I am scared. Charlie is no match for me, a fact I know well enough. However, no matter what he does to me, I can do nothing. For one, Bella would never forgive me. Two, if I so much as scratch him, the treaty with the wolves is over. And third, I really have no urge to harm Charlie. He is future family, and though difficult, I still care about the father of my love. No… I really can do nothing, thus the fear.

_You are...I can't...what is…you have…what kind… you think…wait till! _His thought process is all over the place. All I want is one coherent sentence. One finished thought so I can come to a conclusion as to what it is Charlie is going to do. The mans fury is not allowing anything resembling clear to come through. Damn.

"It's not what you think dad!" I can see the panic in Bella's eye's as well, even though the same look is probably in mine. But how can she know what he is thinking when I don't even know?

"You! You have no idea what I'm thinking!" _Amen to that…neither do I. _His lack of order in his thoughts is starting to draw on my nerves.

My eyes are focused on the angry vein that is pulsating in his head. _That can't be good._ My mouth keeps opening and closing, showing that fact that I am unsure of whether or not I should talk. The burning rage in his eyes reminds me of Jacob. _I believe he had that same look the night that he saw me with Bella for the first time after Italy. _I can't hold back the laugh at this point.

Charlie's face contorts into an even more gruesome scowl. I flinch. "What is so funny Mr. Cullen?!"

Chief Swan is staring down at me. His face is almost the colour of magenta. _So that's where Bella inherits that trait from…_ "Nothing Charlie. Nothing is funny about this what so ever." _What ever THIS is..._ "I should probably go. This seems like a thing for a father and daughter to talk about. In private." Bella shoots me a glare from the side. My stomach hurts now. Both Swan's are angry with me… and I can't tell which is worse.

I can't help but thank god that looks can't kill. Charlie's and Bella's are enough to be able to end even a vampire's life. On the one hand Bella looks more scared and betrayed then angry. She is going to give me an earful later. However, Charlie on the other hand, his look reminds me of old horror movies, when they would stake vampires through the heart. I think I may have just gained a fear for sharp pieces of wood.

"That would probably be a good idea…" The edge in his voice was the only incentive I need.

I give Bella a reassuring hug and a quick kiss, all the while feeling the piercing gaze of Charlie making mental holes in my back. Whispering a soft 'I love you' to Bella, I turn to Charlie. "Goodnight Charlie." Bella was about to say something but I just give her a sheepish grin and run as fast as humanly possible. Never have I been so relieved to leave that house. _I hope things go ok…_

As soon as I drive up to my house I see Alice. "Perfect." I mutter. I know immediately why she is here. Reading her mind only confirms it. Of course she had seen the entire seen. She probably knows the eventuality of the whole situation too. Killing the engine I jump out, already knowing the question session that is to come. I sigh.

"Edward." Her voice holds a small twinge of panic. "I saw Charlie…" She is nervous now. "And Jasper felt the tension. He and I are worried." Confusion flashes in my eyes. Charlie gets mad all the time. Why are they so worried? Alice is a very sweet girl, worrisome, but sweet. I appreciate the notion, but isn't she being a little dramatic?

Slowly I lock my eyes with hers. "Nothing has happened Alice. There is no real need to worry; I'm just going to let them talk. His mind was a little confusing, so I am not sure what they are going to discuss, but it can't be anything…."

"He is wishing to speak to her about sex." Her words are simple and finite.

I look at her with what I could only assume is bewilderment. "Wait what? Why would he…" It begins to dawn on me. I had been in her room. Alone, with her. Charlie had seen us nervous, our guilty faces. We may as well have signed the confession paper. Still though, Alice was overreacting.

"Edward…" Her voice is careful. "Bella…she…" The fear is heavy in her golden eyes. "You have to go back there. You have to stop Bella."

"Why?" Her mind is muddled. I can't get a clear thought.

She seems to know my troubles. Breathing in, her eyes locked with mine. Her worry makes Jasper walk over to her. His arm snakes around her shoulders, trying to calm her. Emmett just watches. I can see that he knows more then me. Not for long. Alice is taking too long. Yet her mind is in better order.

_Bella assumes that Charlie overheard her discussion with you. She thinks he knows about the Vampire thing. She's wrong. He doesn't know anything about us. But she will tell him, she won't mean to, but she will. He will know about the plan Edward. That she will BE one of us. That she will leave him and everything human. Edward… this won't end well. _

I stare at her, trying to detect anything she may be leaving out. Is this a joke? No… no she is a good actress, but not that good. I pale, my face going an even lighter shade of white. This isn't good. My original thought that Charlie knew about us had me in a panic. I had been wrong of course, he knew nothing. However now… it seemed Bella had jumped to the same conclusion. And my original idea was going to be realized. Before she or anyone else can say another word I turn and run through the door. My car won't be joining me; it will only slow me down.

If my heart could beat, it would be racing. Of all the stupid things that could happen, this one nears that top of the list. Charlie is a smart man, but rationality is not one of his strong points. I can see one of two things happening. One, he decides Bella has finally lost it. Or two, he believes her. For some reason, the second one makes me more nervous.

I am close to her house now. Close enough that I can hear Charlie's thoughts.

_What is she talking about? Is this a metaphor? Turning? What…?_ Charlie is confused. I thanked the stars for that one.

Running to the door I open it hastily. My feet carry me to where they are. My head is spinning with my own thoughts. Bella looks pale. Her skin tone matches mine. Charlie looks at me, his face void of emotion. I can't tell what either of them is thinking. Charlie looks… bewildered? Immediately I begin to panic.

_Crap he knows! Damn, damn, damn._ I put on a very large smile. He looks at me oddly. _Shit. He sooooo knows._

"Edward. I think we need to talk." Charlie's voice is even.

_Damn._


	3. Chapter 3

Does Charlie Know?

Co-written by twighlight0909 and Seras Alson

Disclaimer: The characters in the story and all things leading up to this fan fiction do not belong to me. They are proudly owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3

Right now, right at this exact moment in time, I am not sweating. However, if I was Human, like that Newton kid, I would be, profusely. Or perhaps a heart attack._ I wonder if this would give Mike a heart attack. Oh I wish. Or better yet, Jacob. _

He is just looking at me, his eyes more confused now then angry. I continually wonder how so much drama can pop up in such a small town. Glancing at Bella I smile softly to myself. Her luck does tend to bring on unexpected… complications. If it didn't put her in so much danger, I wouldn't mind so much. Her klutziness was cute.

I glance back at Charlie. He is smiling at me, I think. His attempt at my trademark smile makes him appear… constipated? Is he ok? I have to ask. "Charlie… are you ok?"

His eye twitches, causing the 'smile' to look even more grotesque. "Yes Edward… I am perfectly fine." _You may not be though. Just wait till I get my hands around your neck you little… mongrel! _

_Did he just think what I think he thought? A mongrel of all things, the very thing that Jacob aspires to be. Wonderful, how becoming. _

My mouth twitches. Forcing a smile upon my face I look at him as if I hadn't heard a word. "Well that's good then." My words are slightly forced and abrupt. I am itching to move closer to Bella, however as I make the slightest motion to do so Charlie steps in between us. To my surprise, instead of keeping himself close to his daughter, Charlie walks forward and puts his arm around my shoulders. Bella's eyes widen. My stomach turns. I'm still very uneasy with that look on his face.

I can already hear the words he will speak before they leave his mouth. "Edward," The informality of the way he says my name surprises me. "I would like you to stay right here, exactly as you are, not an inch to the left, not an inch the right" Then he glances over to Bella, an action I follow in slight confusion. "Bella, darling, don't you move an inch either." His voice is oddly cheering. _Has the man lost his mind?_ "I will be right back. If I see any one of you move you do not want to know what will happen next…" _Oh he most definitely has. _

As soon as I was sure he was out of earshot I look at Bella, searching her eyes. "What exactly DID you tell him?"

Her eyes are filled with guilt. A shiver goes up my spine.

"Please Bella, please tell me you did not tell Charlie what we are, what are plans are. He can do a lot to us. We may be immortal, but we can still be killed." I frown at my own words. I made absolutely no sense what so ever. However now was not that time to be correcting myself.

She looks at me oddly, her mouth opening to say something. The footsteps ascending the stairs prevent her from divulging anything. Charlie joins us once more, a smug grin on his face. Why? Why is Charlie so proud of himself? _I'm a genius. That little prick thinks he is so smart. Who does he think he is? With all his little witty remarks, and his stupid smile. Well I would like to see him try and get out of this one. Damn I am smart. He won't know anything until he is older. _Was he talking about me? How much older do I have to be? Seven thousand years old? Yet that doesn't make sense then, if he still thinks I'm young then Charlie is either really dense or he doesn't know. I am hoping it is the second one.

Charlie walks over to me. _Once again with this arm around the shoulder thing. What the hell is going on? _His fingers are tight on my shoulder, keeping me in place. It isn't that he is hurting me; I very much doubt that he is capable of physically harming me in any way, however, the strain in his muscles, which is what has me on edge. Charlie was beyond anger, he was livid. I look at Bella once more, she looks nervous.

"Edward, why don't you come take a drive with me."

"I have a few things I have to do Char…"

_Oh I bet you do you little…_ "I insist Edward. You and I have never really been able to bond properly. And I think that today is the perfect day for that to happen." His smile most definitely doesn't reach his eyes. He is pulling on me before I can try to disagree.

_Where is he taking me? Why isn't Bella saying anything? I am being led away by a crazy person. Why aren't I do anything about this? Maybe their craziness has rubbed off on me. Is that why I am talking to myself right now? Damn. Oh crap Charlie is looking at me funny. Do I look like I am thinking hard? Stop thinking to yourself Edward, you can do it. Just shut up._

I hadn't even realized that I was no longer standing in the house anymore. None of us were. Bella was standing behind us, on her front step. Charlie and I were in front of his cruiser. _Wait, his cruiser? He doesn't mean to…_Charlie opened the back door. You know the one where HE has to open it from the outside. _Yes, he does mean to._

"Dad, come on. This isn't necessary. Edward didn't DO anything." Bella is pleading with her father. But I didn't miss the note of humour in her voice.

"That's right he didn't. And he won't. Ever." Charlie casts a glare at me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Get in." Now, Charlie is not a foreboding man. In fact he kind of reminds me of one of those trees in the Wizard of Oz. The ones that are all angry and ranting about how their apples are rotten. They may seem mean, but really, they are just trees with rotten apples. Charlie is just a man… and I am his rotten apple.

I sigh, sliding into the back seat of his car. He can't really do anything, so what harm would it be to humour the man?

"Cha… Dad, seriously. This is ridiculous. It was my fault, not Edwards." Bella casts a glance at me, her eyes apologizing. I smile back at her, mouthing 'There's no need to worry love. It's ok.' That doesn't seem to placate her. However, before she can say anything, Charlie walks to his side of the car.

"Bella, this is between me and him. Go inside." Charlie then gets in the car, and closes the door. The engine starts with a dull roar. His foot is on the gas before I think to read his thoughts. He was trying to drive fast, that I could tell. However, in comparison to how I drive, this was little better then riding in Bella's truck. _I wonder if I buy him a new car if he will stop hating me._

I start drumming my fingers on my knee, making up rhythms and songs to help pass the time. Charlie looked back at me in the rearview mirror. His face was still smug, still tense. It was not a good look for him.

_Kid, you are going to learn that is it not wise to mess with the sheriff's daughter. No no, not wise at all._ Charlie's hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"I wasn't messing with her at all…" I whisper, a little too loudly.

Charlie's face changes to an expression of surprise. "What do you mean by that Cullen?"

_Crap. That was dumb. What is wrong with me?_ "Uh, nothing Charlie. I uh… was talking to myself." _Oh please buy that. Forget I said anything._

_Weird kid. _"Whatever Cullen." He mutters; his eyes trained back to the road.

I took a moment to look out my window. We had been driving for a while, and we were definitely not in the little sleepy town. _Toto, we aren't in Forks anymore. _In fact, I knew exactly where we were. I kind of wish I didn't. That would have been better.

The car stopped. Charlie got out, opening my door. "Here we are Cullen." I am hesitant to get out. To step on the ground before me could mean a whole lot of trouble. More trouble then I want to have.

"Charlie…"

"Chief Swan will do." He said curtly.

I rolled my eyes, stepping out. "Why are we here?" I already knew the answer, his thoughts betrayed his intentions.

_Have fun walking home you little bastard. _"Well I figured you needed a bit of a walk to cool off." He smiled as he closed the door and retreated into his seat. "Some time to not think of my daughter, nude."

I almost sighed with relief. So he didn't know. He just thought Bella and I were going to have sex. That's good then. Well not really, but better then the alternative.

"Wait, Charlie…" But his door closed and he drove away, leaving me standing like and idiot on the road. I wasn't worried about the walk, the whole two minutes of it. However, it was WHERE I was standing that had me on edge. Quileute land. That is where Charlie had left me. The very land that if I step foot on could create a war. _Idiot._

Leave. That was the best plan. So I turn, ready to run back to Forks. However a large intrusion stopped me. A tall, dark skinned intrusion. An intrusion named Jacob Black.

"Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4

Does Charlie Know?

Co-written by twighlight0909 and Seras Alson

Disclaimer: The characters in the story and all things leading up to this fan fiction do not belong to me. They are proudly owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 4

_Oh crap…This is perfect. Wonderful. And the smell… that's nice too. _It figures that since I am only fifteen miles from the border Jacob would have to show up, squashing all chances I had at escaping without an ounce of strife. _Don't I have better luck then this?_ The grim smile on Jacob's face indicated no. _Of all the places he could have dropped me off at, Charlie had to conveniently place me in the one area I wasn't allowed to go, la push._

_I really don't want to fight the stupid wolf boy. I know I could easily defeat him, but then Bella would cry, and war would ensue. And blah blah blah. Still though, that look on his visage is almost screaming for me to punch him. I really should oblige, it seems polite. I smile, thinking of his 'snout' being pushed into his skull. The pug look could work on him_. I vaguely notice his lips moving.

"Hello, Cullen, have you gone deaf? I asked you what the hell you think you are doing here." Jacob is trying to sound threatening I gather.

I ignore him, looking around him to see if I can get by. "Cullen!" I really love how no one uses my first name.

"What do you want Black." I say his name with an acidic tongue.

He scowls at me, shaking with a barely contained anger. "You know damn well what I want, you grave nudger."

I almost laugh at his insult. The stupid whelp was really trying to make me angry wasn't he? It probably would have angered a normal person, someone who didn't have almost a century of self taught patience behind them. Besides, if I got myself worked up, chances were I would start breathing heavily and thus have to inhale his putrid scent.

Shrugging, my face filled with indifference. "Well, as far as I know, you are having a temper tantrum because I am on your land. Now a reasonable person would understand that I did not put myself here. However, seeing as how you think like a canine, I doubt you are very rational. So go ahead, whine, and get angry. But I will be off now. Later Black." I try to step past him, but his hand catches the collar of my shirt.

_Note to self. Burn this shirt._

"You know the fucking rules blood sucker." Jacob is snarling at me now, his lip curled back over his teeth. The angrier he gets, the more he resembles a dog. _I wonder if he is going to start foaming at the mouth._

"Well Jacob, you see, I was confused. I mean, doesn't your kind normally piss all over their territory? I don't smell the ammonia. So I assumed that this land here wasn't yours."

Jacob's mouth salivates a little. _I guess he does foam at the mouth…_

His fist makes a try at my jaw, however I am just a little quicker then him. I knew his plan for his hand before he made an action to move it. My head was at a safe distance by the time his fingers were curled against his palm and making its way to my face. He growls and I chortle.

"Now now Jacob. Would Bella really approve of this kind of brutality? I meant no harm by being here. And here you go, being very poor host."

Jacob is shaking now, and I can see that he is a hairline away from transforming into a wolf. I look past him, judging the chances of me making it the fifteen miles past him without a fight. They aren't very good.

I watch as Jacob's face elongates his body morphing. It is now, in this exact moment that I have to move. As Jacob sheds his pants I dodge past him, my legs a blur to anyone who does not have a keen sense of sight. I am moving fast, but it isn't long before I hear the jagged breathing of the beast on my trail.

I don't tire easily; in fact it is a very rare occurrence. However after fighting with a large, adolescent werewolf, and running around a good thirty miles or so, I was teetering on the edge of weary. My legs slowed as I hit her block, my mind trying to locate the thoughts of Charlie.

As I neared the front door I mentally went over my appearance. _A ripped shirt, torn pants, one missing shoe, and my hair… well my hair is in perfect condition. _I knock on the door, my hand trembling a little. I am nervous. This is it; this is the only way to end this whole confusion.

I smell her before she opens the door. Her scent is enough to drive me over the edge. The door opens, and there she stands. Charlie is behind her. His expression is one of shock. However the shock soon gives way to anger.

"Cullen what in the…"

I cut him off as I move down onto one knee. I reach into my jacket pocket, my hand grasping the soft velvet box. Withdrawing the little black cube I show it to the woman I love. I am nervous, sure of myself, but nervous none the less. Bella looks at me, her eyes wide with disbelief, and I am surprised to see happiness. "Charlie, we weren't talking about sex."

Bella opens her mouth to say something but I grab her hand before she can utter a thing. Her hand is soft beneath mine. I can feel her pulse racing underneath my grasp. I smile at her, my eyes locking with her gorgeous brown ones. "Bella, I want to ask you for the pleasure of your hand. Will you marry me? Will you take me as I am and be with me for," The words are hard to say. I know their double meaning. Yet I am sure of myself and my decision. This is the girl that I want to be with forever. Consequences be damned. "Eternity?"

Charlie looks speechless, and Bella, well Bella's expression surprises me most of all.

(A/N: Now ladies and gentlemen. It has been a pleasure writing this story for all of you; however this is the LAST chapter. We will write an epilogue if and only IF we get a lot of reviews. We appreciate the ones we have, after all, all of the loyalty you all have shown us has been amazing, yet we feel that for the epilogue, you have to do just a bit more for us. In truth, we have it written already. Now it is up to all of you. Review Review Review. Thank you all so much.

Yours truly,

Seras Alson, twilight0909)


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Bella's POV)

The knocking on the door is urgent, almost desperate sounding. Each thud drifts into the one after it, causing a rapid procession that only ceases when I near the door. Charlie is behind me, the anger and smugness still emanating off him. I roll my eyes and mentally sigh, Charlie could be such a child sometimes.

My hand wraps around the doorknob, turning and pulling the heavy door open slowly. I really have no idea who it is, who it could be that would be coming to see me at this moment in time. I look up and immediately get lost in the face before me. _Edward…_

His clothes are torn, his eyes tired. However his beauty was not diminished for a moment. No matter what he wore, rags or designer, Edward exuded is own beauty that surpassed the surface of clothing. My heart stopped for a moment and my breathing shortened.

He smiles at me, his mouth stunning. Again I forget to breathe. Charlie moves closer to me, his body tensing in irritation and rage. "Cullen what in the…" I really am not in the mood to listen to Charlie rant again. However my silent prayers are answered when Edward interrupts him.

He lowers himself before me, one knee touching the ground while the other stays up in an angle. His hand glides inside his jacket pocket, coming out with a small black box. "Charlie, we weren't talking about sex."

I almost laugh at his words, but my mind is too occupied on him. My heart is erratic now. I want to say something, anything to make this all seem real. I knew it would happen eventually however I was expecting to feel what I was just now. I open my mouth to say something but just like with Charlie, Edward interrupts me.

His eyes are locked with mine, his hand gently stroking my palm. "Bella, I want to ask you for the pleasure of your hand. Will you marry me? Will you take me as I am and be with me for," he pauses for amount, struggling internally for his next word. "Eternity?" I almost lost my focus for a moment.

_Did he mean what he said? Did he mean for forever?_ I search his eyes. His golden orbs shine back at me. _Yes, yes he did mean perpetuity. _My eyes fill with tears, my hand tightening around his.

Charlie's breathe catches for a moment. He begins to breathe heavily out of his nose. He doesn't say anything, but like Edward, for that moment I knew what he was thinking.

I lower myself down to Edward's height, kneeling before him like he had just been kneeling before me. He is searching my eyes, trying to figure out what it was I was thinking. I smile, my thumb rubbing along his cold skin. "Yes." My response is so quiet but I knew he had heard. His both falls open a little, his mouth curving up into a smile. He pulls me tight against him; he nose nestled in the crook of my neck.

My arms move around him, my cheek press against his head. _Yes, for forever and a day._

(Edwards POV)

I almost forgot how to think when she whispered yes to me. My heart almost beat again from the sheer joy of her agreement. I pull her against me, my arms encasing my very joy and reason for existing. I look up at Charlie, expecting him to be glaring down at me.

Charlie's expression surprises me. He is smiling, his face relaxed and his eyes soft. I search his thoughts, trying to find the reason for his appearance. _Finally. _It is enough for me to smile even more. He is happy, happy for Bella, happy for us.

I run my fingers through Bella's hair before coming back to reality. _The ring! _Gently pushing the small brunette from my body I hold her hand in mine. With the other hand I open the box, taking out the heirloom within. The ring is beautiful, but simple. I know Bella will love it. Just as I know she will love it because it is old, not new and expensive.

I slide the ring onto her tiny finger. It is a perfect fit, a fact which made Bella smile. I kiss her then, bringing her to stand up with me. Her cheeks are rosy and warm. I have to push aside to feeling of dread as I know that the days of her rosy cheeks are numbered.

"Forever?" She asks quietly.

I smile and nod, holding her even tighter now. "Forever."

And I meant it.

END


End file.
